


Devil Worship

by i_am_a_hog



Series: Bad Jesus Puns [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Amazing, But no, Crowley - all or nothing - about gender, M/M, Other, THere's a Tag for that?!!, They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), ambiguous genitalia, i thought it'd be better, idk ma this is so weird, vague porn, yes this is shitty but do I look like I give a fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/pseuds/i_am_a_hog
Summary: The one in which Jesus decides to fuck a demon.





	Devil Worship

**Author's Note:**

> welcome! have fun!

They ran into each other several times before either of them dared to speak up. Eventually, surprising them both, it was Jesus who stopped Crowley – with a gentle hand at their upper arm – and pulled them into a shady alleyway.

Jesus wasn’t sure what kind of reaction he expected, but he was pleased when Crowley didn’t pull away. Instead their eyes darted up to meet Jesus’, and their lips pulled into a tight smile. They had been hanging around the places Jesus frequented, but neither of them had initiated any direct contact before.

“Are you watching me?” Jesus said, eventually. Crowley blinked slowly. There was something about their eyes, that Jesus couldn’t pinpoint, something he was sure he would find out before long.

“I notice you,” Crowley said, offering no further explanation. A gentle gust of air made a strand of their hair fall into their face and Crowley lifted a hand to push it aside, but Jesus caught their wrist, before wrapping the strand around a finger, pulling Crowley in.

“I notice you, too,” he said, gravely. He knew of Crowley. Their smile was gone now, as they blinked again, slowly, while Jesus told them where to find him.

Before he let go, he pressed a kiss to Crowley’s cheek, leaving them standing where they were.

He had just finished eating dinner when a knock came at his door; even before he opened it, he knew it to be Crowley. They had a way of making their presence known, or maybe it was just Jesus who was sensitive to them.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Jesus said and let a smile play around his lips. Crowley smiled back, tentatively.

“You know, why I asked you here?” he asked, just to make sure, but before he could elaborate, he had his answer. Crowley was keeping a bruisingly tight grip to his upper arm, the other arm slung around his back, as they pressed their lips against Jesus’. And Jesus reacted, of course he did. This creature, beautiful, elegant, and trying to be just as mysterious was kissing him, insistent and with a tongue that couldn’t be human. Jesus’ hands gripped at Crowley’s layered clothing, surprised by how fiercely they were initiating their advances.

“You want this?” Jesus asked, as Crowley’s hand wandered lower, slipped between the folds of his tunic until it grasped at hot skin.

“Of course,” Crowley answered hoarsely, the last consonant drawing out just a bit too long to be considered normal, but Jesus didn’t care.

“Oh, but please,” he said, finding Crowley’s busy hands, taking them between his own. “Let me take care of you.”

At these words, Crowley suddenly calmed down, they merely blinked up at Jesus, and in this moment, he realised what was odd about their eyes. A golden yellow, so deep it was easy to get lost in, an illusion lost, and an insight gained. Jesus leaned in for a kiss.

It was less frantic; he was still holding Crowley’s hands between his own.

They made their way to the bed between kisses. Crowley was getting more demanding again, but Jesus put a firm hand against their chest, pushing them backwards, exposed to his touches, as he took off their robes, piece by piece, running fingertips over every bit of exposed skin he could reach, while Crowley became increasingly more vocal.

Jesus leaned in to kiss them, to satisfy them for a moment, as he let a hand wander between Crowley’s legs.

Jesus kissed along their jaw, left a dark mark at the nape of their neck, he dragged his teeth along their collar bone and left them gasping for more, while the rhythmic motions of his hand left Crowley breathless. He knew what he was doing.

“How did you know?” Crowley panted. “What I want?”

Jesus smiled, met their eyes and saw desire like none other in them.

“You’re tempting,” he said, careful to stress the last word, so Crowley wouldn’t miss his meaning.

“Oh,” Crowley made, and Jesus knew, they understood. They realised that Jesus knew them, like nobody else, that he could take care of them, and that he was drawn to them despite, or perhaps because of what they were.

Their eye contact did not break, as Jesus pulled back to rid himself of his clothes, as he leaned back down, or as their hands met between their flushed bodies.

And as their lips met again and Jesus gently pushed into Crowley, as a moan left their throats as if they were one, Jesus gave the term _Devil Worship_ a new meaning.

He moved slowly, but it was still overwhelming; Crowley was panting into his mouth, their breaths mingling, fingers entwining, as Jesus thrust in at an accelerating pace. Jesus’ undoing was in the way Crowley arched their back, the way their eyes became even more intensely golden-coloured, and the way their words lost all communicative value.

They came together, in a mess of stammered confessions, and broken sobs of pleasure.

Crowley’s hair smelled of fire, of burning passion, Jesus realised dimly, when he regained control over his senses.

“Was this your mission?” he asked and smiled at Crowley, but they didn’t smile back. They didn’t even meet his eyes.

“Was it?” they only muttered; not an answer.

A moment of silence; Jesus kissed their jaw, their cheek, the corner of their lips.

“Seduce him,” Crowley muttered and turned to look at Jesus. He was still smiling.

“Not let him seduce you.”

“What’s the difference?” Jesus asked, and he saw the humour shimmering in Crowley’s eyes even though their body was tense and their lips a tight line.

“Nobody needs to know.”

Crowley sighed, brought up a hand, and pulled Jesus in close until their noses were brushing together.

“If only you knew,” he whispered and closed the distance.

Jesus knew. He knew it all; knew, that nobody would ever find out, he knew that they didn’t need to worry, that Crowley would be happy one day and that neither heaven nor hell would come between this outcome. Jesus knew, but he didn’t know how.

One day he would ask, one day he would question everything, but for the moment, he was content to roll over, straddle Crowley and kiss them until neither of them knew anything anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
I'm sorry I put you through that, or that you put yourself through that... cause I think this is some severely unsexy sex, but that might just be me hgdfhgkdj...  
if you liked it, please know that I always love kudos and comments, and if you leave me any, I'll be eternally grateful! <3


End file.
